1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food packages in general, and, in particular, to pouch-type flexible receptacles having two or more compartments formed therein for two or more types of food material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of the use of folded flexible sheet material type pouches for use in packaging foods or similar granular or particulate materials. The prior art is also generally cognizant of the use of two of such pouches joined together to form a unitary package. It has been the general practice in the art heretofore, however, that such dual package types of pouches are formed by a single sheet of material which is doubly folded to form two separate and distinct pouches from the same material. In such an arrangement, both of the pouches must be formed of identical character sheet material since they are each formed from the same sheet of material so that the material of both pouches must be protective enough to protect the more delicate of the two materials received in the pouches. It is also common place in the art to form two separate and distinct pouch-type containers for different materials which are then packaged together in a larger and more rigid box or other container with the disadvantage that the larger box is then required to keep the two pouch-type containers together in a single package.